<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why always so happy? by LittleGuinea25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478673">Why always so happy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25'>LittleGuinea25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, conversation from the heart, much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mu'raan is always happy and Serana wants to know why. Luckily, Dovahkiin gives her the answer she seeks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why always so happy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on myself as I'm always happy and can find awesomeness in small things ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If anything could be said about Mu'raan, she was very oblivious. To every-day things as well as to those who began to have feelings for her. And sometimes Serana was jealous of that. Of such free will and childish demeanour. Life of someone like that must be happier with fewer worries and problems... </p><p>Serana made her way to the master bedroom in Breezehome and saw Mu'raan under the bed with her legs dangling out. She was muttering something under her breath. She was wearing her Telvanni robe, her Indoril armour staying on the wooden stand.</p><p>Serana tilted her head "Mu'raan?" And immediately hissed in pain when the Dark Elf hit her head "Oh! Are you ok?"</p><p>The younger woman crawled from under the bed, holding her head "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" </p><p>Serana sat near her girlfriend and her hands glowed with slightly yellow light. She heard Mu'raan give a sigh of relief. </p><p>"Next time am so taking a pillow with me" She referred to her moment under the bed "But I'm also attaching it to my head. It will be less painful" She chuckled. </p><p>It made Serana wonder again. Her girlfriend was able to enjoy even the smallest objects or situations. How she did it was beyond Serana's reasoning. Mu'raan could even rejoice when it was raining. She then said something about being like a snail who likes moist and wet air. How? Just how?<br/>She saw the Dark Elf playing with the tip of her long ears and heard her giggle. This was too much. She needs answers or the curiosity will kill her.</p><p>She jabbed her finger into Dark Elf's chest "Ok, that's enough!"</p><p>Mu'raan's ears perked at that "Pardon?"</p><p>"How are you always so happy? I don't get it..." She sat in front of her girlfriend and took her hands "No matter the situation, you are always happy and... bubbly and all... you" She heard Mu'raan snort with laughter at that and she almost facepalmed "See? This is what I'm talking about! Some people started to call you..."</p><p>"Noodle-Brain. I heard that. And I like it! I like noodles!" She was stopped by Serana facepalming "What? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>Serana couldn't believe this "Are you serious, love? You really don't mind that?"</p><p>"Should I? Or should I not? That is the mighty question!" Mu'raan raised one of her hands in a dramatic pose "Thy shall learn... ouch!" She grabbed her head. Serana hit her lightly but Mu'raan being... herself, she, of course, had to make fun of it "Your own love, Serana?" She made a sad face with puppy eyes. </p><p>Despite her hardest tries, Serana chuckled at that. Another talent of Mu'raan. Making everyone either laugh, giggle or chuckle. Heck, she even managed to make the bandits laugh and they let them go. How one can do that? Guess, you have to be a Dark Elf Dragonborn to do so.</p><p>Mu'raan smiled, showing off her canine teeth. One of the downsides of being a werewolf. But to Serana, her smile was breathtaking "Sorry, sorry. I can't really help it. It's part of my nature" She kissed Serana's knuckles "I love seeing people smile and laugh. There's so much cruelty already. I'm stern and cold when I absolutely need to but I prefer to smile and laugh. It's who I am" Her golden eyes were full of love and happiness which seemed amazing to Serana.<br/>Mu'raan's mother, well... one of her mothers, was a typical Dark Elf. Stern, cold, demanding. She rarely showed any feelings but judging how warmly Mu'raan was speaking of her, she was also very loving for her child. They were nothing alike yet had a very strong bond. Serana regretted she can't meet her lover's parents but she knew of a place where ghosts would manifest to talk to their family. One day.</p><p>"It's ok" Mu'raan said, breaking Serana from her thoughts.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"My head" Mu'raan pointed to her head "It's better. But I still insist on wearing that pillow!" She laughed when Serana swatted her arm "Ok, ok. Maybe not every day. But maybe I would wear it on special occasions? You know, come to some party with a pillow on your head. It would be something new" She pondered. She snorted when she heard Serana facepalm.</p><p>Serana smiled lovingly "I have no strength for you, woman. You are a Dunmer  clown, you know that?"</p><p>Mu'raan grabbed at her chest where her heart was and took a seep breath "Lady Serana, is that a compliment that I hear?! Oh my! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged the vampire who, again, facepalmed.</p><p>"You know, I take that back" She hugged back "You're not a clown. You are an entire circus" Serana leaned in into the hug. Oh, how she loved that clown.</p><p>"Don't sweeten me anymore, woman" Mu'raan kissed the top of her head. She leaned against the bed and let Serana cuddle close to her "As for your earlier question today. I act, Serana. I act that I am oblivious"</p><p>Serana turned to face her lover "What...?"</p><p>Mu'raan smiled lightly "Serana, I see how people act towards me or what feelings they have. I know that Rigmor and Ambriel and Vilja love me but I pretend like I don't see it"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"But why? Simple. I prefer to pretend so I don't hurt their feelings. Less cruel way than telling them into their faces. I'm not really fluent in the language of 'I don't love you but I'm grateful for your friendship' thing. Maybe it's harsh but this is the safest bet until I get enough courage to tell them. To pretend until I'm 'mature' enough to tell them, no?"</p><p>Serana kissed Mu'raan on the cheek and nuzzled close to her "Good thing you don't do that with me"</p><p>Mu'raan gently grabbed Serana's shoulders and pulled her at arm's length "Because I don't want to. I don't want to pretend with you. My love for you is as strong as the bond between two lovers woven in marriage. And to forestall your question as to why... With you, I don't have to pretend like I'm not myself. I mean, they are great friends but with them, I don't feel so happy or free. I can't be too childish cuz I get scorned. And I wanna be myself. You put up with my antics and never scorn me or remind me that I'm too old to be so happy. Happy like a child..." She kissed Serana who returned it with love. She placed her hand on Mu'raan's neck and deepened the kiss.</p><p>The Dark Elf was right. Serana was very patient with her, unlike Rigmor, Ambriel and Vilja. She'd let Mu'raan dance in the puddles or try to catch a stick whenever Inigo kicked it. Sometimes Mu'raan would sing a childish song, laughing happily and tap dance at the same time. </p><p>They pulled away for breath and Serana sighed contently. She wrapped her arms around the Dragonborn and cuddled close. She nestled her head in the crook of Mu'raan's neck "You know. I'm very grateful you told me that. Please, know that my love for you is as strong as well. I love you so much. You are my childish Dragonborn" She heard the Dark Elf chuckle lovingly at that. <br/>Childish or not, she knew she wanted to spend with Mu'raan as much time as possible. Truth be told, she loved her laugh. It was so melodic and pure. It was like the proverbial honey on the heart and no-one shall take it away from her.</p><p>Mu'raan kissed the top of Serana's head "Thank you, love. For letting me be myself and bearing with me"</p><p>Serana giggled "You're welcome, my love. Thank you for being yourself. You bring so much love and light into my heart..." She nuzzled even closer. </p><p>"Does that mean I get to eat that cocoa cream with a spoon?"</p><p>Serana, against her better judgment, snorted at that and tried to conceal her laughter. She heard Mu'raan cry in victory at making her laugh. Way to spoil the moment, cute Dark Elf.</p><p>"Yes, yes you may" Serana let go of her lover and stood up.</p><p>"Race you!" Mu'raan was on her feet faster than Serana could comprehend. </p><p>What a big, but loving, kid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>